Rest in Peace. Valkerie Returns Home
The Drifting Nightmare, Somewhere in the New World Valkerie tiptoes silently down the corridors of the Drifting Nightmare, her sword drawn and in her hand. She was slowly approaching Tara, who was at the wheel. Valkerie's Thoughts: 'This time for sure. This time I'll get him. ''She raised her sword and prepared to strike, As she went to attack Tarakudo yawned moved to the right and stuck his foot out, Valkerie didn't pay attention and fell over his foot, she then landed on her bum and stared at Tarakudo as he chuckled. 'Tarakudo: '''Maybe when your lucky? ''Valkerie leaped to her feet and attemped to strike again. Each Time, Tarakudo effortlessly dodged. '''Valkerie: Why. Won't. You. You. Just. Hold. Still?! Then as she lunged for his head he looked to the side as she skimmed his hair, he then looked back at her locking her blade in his left hand's claws, he then poked her on the forehead as she fell back a little, he then smiled as she fell on her butt once again. Tarakudo: 'Now where's the fun in that?? ''Valkerie lunged once more, but Tarakudo easily knocked the blade from her hand. '''Valkerie: Damn it. That's the 15th time this week. Tarakudo: 19th time. Valkerie: Whatever. She picked up her sword, sat down and started sharpening it. She seemed a bit distant today. Plus, she had already tried to kill him 5 times today. Something was obviously bothering her, Tarakudo sat beside her and looked at her he then retracted the claw's back up his sleeve and looked back out to sea. Tarakudo: '''What's the matter? '''Valkerie: It's been 12 years. I can understand why you wouldn't remember. At first, Tara was confused. Then it dawned on him. It was the aniversary of her parents grizzly murder by his hands, He then looked down and hit his head, then he suddenly remembered where they were actually going. He stood back up and got back to the helm where he continued to steer the ship. Then it was in site, The Island of Kenjutsu. Tarakudo: 'We are here Valkerie. ''Valkerie looked up. '''Valkerie: Where is he-* The sword dropped from her hand when she saw the island. The place she had never returned to since that day. She was home. Valkerie: Why are we here? Her usual passive face was filled with grief and sorrow. Tarakudo picked her up and jumped from the ship, he then turned to the other members of the division. Tarakudo: 'Kenjin, Look after the ship. Myself and . . . or Valkerie will be back shortly. ''He then turned around and headed toward's the closest village carrying a grief stricken Valkerie on his back. '' '''Tarakudo: '''There is something I must show you. ''They continued to walk and Tarakudo felt Valkerie tense. She was afraid. '''Valkerie: Where are you taking me? Why are we here? Tarakudo: 'Just wait. We are almost there. ''When they arrived, he set Valkerie down. Her face was red from crying and her eyes were shut tight, fighting back the already flowing tears. They where in her old village, She looked around to see tombstone's for everyone who had fallen to Tarakudo's blade. 'Tarakudo: '''They all recieved a burial worthy of their name's and lives. They all recieved a Warrior's funeral. ''Valkerie slowly got to her feet. She looked around, reading the different names on the stones. She paused when she came to a large stone. "Here Lies Keiran and Valerie. They Died to Protect Their Family" Valkerie fell to her knees in front of the stone. Fresh tears fell from her eyes. '''Valkerie: You buried them. You let them rest in peace. I- She didn't finish. All she did was put her head in her hands and start sobbing, her usual calm demeanor comepletely gone, A single tear of blood came from Tarakudo's eye as he saw her sobbing. Tarakudo: 'They were some of the greatest people I had ever known. They deserved a burial worthy and they recieved it. Im sorry. ''He placed his hand on her shoulder as he the flashback's from what he did, he shivered and took a step back. Valkerie wiped her eyes and stood up. '''Valkerie: When I got this sword, my mother told me to not let anger control my life. I did, up til now. Valkerie bowed toward her parents graves and stood there, her sword stuck in the ground, giving a silent prayer. When she came out of it, she looked over at Tarakudo...... and SMILED. Valkerie: Thank you for doing this. Tarakudo: 'It's the least I could do for you. ''Tarakudo smiled back and as Valkerie noticed the tear of blood coming from Tarakudo's eye she noticed something wrong as he suddenly began coughing, he then looked at his hand to see he coffed blood, he then looked back to her as his eyes rolled back and he fell to the ground. '''Valkerie: Tarakudo? She kneels next to him and starts to shake him. Valkerie: Tarakudo! She shakes him more frantically. Valkerie: TARA!!!!! She immediantly scoops him up and runs back to the Drifting Nightmare. She leaps on board and takes him to the infirmery. Valkerie: ARE ANY OF YOU DOCTORS?! Viper: 'Doctor Sssssssssssstein issss. '''Doctor Stein: '''I TOLD YOU YOU INCOMPETENT IMBOCILE!! ITS SHTEIN!! SHTEIN!!! NOT SHHHHHHHHHHHHEIN!! ''The estranged doctor looked at them, a scar across his forehead he spoke in a foreign unfamiliar accent. 'Doctor Stein: '''Vat? Don't be shtupid. Vis is natural, he vill take medicine now ok? You must leave yes yes. Shcreaming not goo place for you. ''Valkerie forced herself to calm down. 'Valkerie: '''This is natural? How? How can coughing up blood and collapsing be natural? '''Doctor Stein: '''Poor Naive Girly, You do not know the veason vhy he is like zis? vould you like me to tell you? ''If looks could kill, Doctor stein would be a pile of bones. He gave a fiendish smile back and straightened his back. '''Doctor Stein: I vill take zat as a yes. He cleared his throat and pulled out a water gun like object only instead of water it was filled with a red goo, and where the gun would normally spray water it had a rather large syringe needle. Doctor Stein: 'Now, as you may know zis man used to be a demon of sortz. Zee Demon's name vas Kralak zee most powerful of body possesing demon's, Hence vhy your island shtood no chance the moment he shtepped zere. ''Doctor Stein then stabbed the needle into Tarakudo's chest where his heart should be. Then started injecting the red goo, and then continued to talk. 'Doctor Stein: '''You see zee reason I came onto zis ship iz because Tarakudo iz an interesting subject in vich for my demon research, he changed himself and fought back zee demon, he now haz complete control over the demon's power's alzo zee price of his zanity iz high. ''He had then finished injecting the red goo, and revealed his left arm to be robotic holding a red can of weird, vile poisenous gas. Doctor stein aimed it into Tarakudo's mouth. '''Doctor Stein: '''For a normal human being or Devil Fruit consumer zis vould kill, But for Tarakudo it iz a temporary cure, by temporary I mean every 3 month's, Just zo he can make zome girly happy. Iz zat a good enough explanation? '''Valkerie: A demon inside him. Explains the split personallity thing i witnessed back when we first met. Valkerie then looked back at Tarakudo. Valkerie: How long til he wakes up? Doctor Stein: 'NO! It iz not a shplit personality. It iz a shplit soul. NOW!! OUT OUT OUT!! COMPLICATED OPERATION TO BEGIN NOT FOR GIRL EYE!!!! ''With that Doctor Stein pushed and shoved Valkerie out and onto the deck closing the door behind her, she was reassured by the other assassin's that Tarakudo will be alright, they then brought her down to the kitchen to get some food and drink. As she ate, an unfamiliar feeling rose in her. '''Valkerie: What's going on? I feel..... weird. Like I'm worried about him. No. I'm fine. Besides, Tara will be....TaraKUDO will be fine. He's too strong to let a demon get to him. Category:1NF3RNO Category:Roronoa Senshi Category:Stories Category:Collaboration